


Light. Song Mingi. Kim Hongjoong

by Star_97



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 03:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_97/pseuds/Star_97
Summary: When I wanted more,I was knocking on the door,Of your cold little heart,I once thought was a work of art,But I should have known,You've already left to roam,Because nobody was home.@deanryanpoetry on Instagram





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Omegaverse, I realized that I wanted to read an Ateez Omegaverse au! Then I realized that we must raise this Fandom, as new fans so I took the initiative to make this FIC. It's not that bad so why not give it a try?

CHAPTER 1

"Do you Kim Hongjoong, take Park Ilsung as your law fully wedded husband?"

"I do"

.

.

.

Hongjoong woke up to find the left of his bed empty and cold. Well it’s not like someone was there in the first place.

It has been 3 months since Hongjoong had gotten married to Park Ilsung and it has been a month since they have been giving each other the cold shoulder.

When he thinks about it he should have seen it coming all along, from the very beginning his parents were very particular about the people he hung out with, all of his play dates just consisted of just Ilsung and his younger sister. Truthfully speaking Hongjoong always saw Ilsung as his brother from how much they hung out together. So when his mother approached him first with this request with no possible escape, he realized the seriousness of the situation. If he tried to disagree and try to tell them that he couldn’t possibly marry someone who he saw as his younger brother, they reminded him of his position and how they had no option to say no the their benefactors. His mother told him that the Parks were trying to tie down and control Ilsung.

Hongjoong and Ilsung had gradually started drifting apart when they reached high school, mostly the former distancing him from the latter. Ilsung had started hanging out with the bad crowd and going down the rabbit hole of messing things up and spending their parent’s wealth at clubs and failing every class. Hongjoong tried to confront Ilsung about his habits and the whole school had suddenly turned against him. He had tried to ask his dad to let him change schools, but unfortunately, just like always he wasn’t allowed to. He wasn’t allowed hang out with anyone else, he wasn’t allowed to go to his favorite school, he wasn’t allowed to be anywhere Ilsung wasn’t, all because The Kim family owes the Park family. The reason for this was never mentioned to him however.

And he is now stuck with this situation. 

Just a few more days for his runaway plan to be perfect and he can leave all of this stupidity behind, without having to turn back without any worries. Why would he worry when they left him no choice? It’s not like anyone needed him here anyway. Throughout his life all he has been is a sacrificial piece, and now he is done living like this. It’s not like his hopeless feeling will get acknowledged by his husband anyway. All of his hard work, all the heats he had gone through all alone, all he had done just to get even the slightest bit of recognition and love from his said mate had gone down the drain. The last thread snapped when Ilsung had come home smelling like someone else. Only then did Hongjoong get the picture of the truth that he was thoroughly unneeded here. He can finally be free of all of this bullshit and go to the University of his Choice and complete his education, and finally live the life he dreamt of for so long. Today is the last day he has to pose as Park Hongjoong.

He gets those silken deep blue sheets off him and walks towards his unnecessarily huge closet to pick out a his clothes for today, he decides to dress up a bit, as he will already be having his family and in-laws over for today. As they saying goes one should tie all of the loose ends before leaving, so he decided, with Ilsung’s permission to call each other’s families over for the day. He knew that they still have to pose as mates in front of their parents, despite the fact that they both want to have nothing to do with each other. 

He settles for a maroon turtleneck sweater tucked in black ripped jeans along with gold-rimmed glasses, a beret some light make up. Yes, in conclusion he is a fashion enthusiast. He lays these on the bed and goes into the bathroom to get a shower, he turns the shower on to wash his tiredness away, and it does the trick. He closes his eyes and listens to the soft piano being played on the stereo. 

Slam.

Startled, Hongjoong almost loses his grip but saves himself at the last moment. He suddenly remembered that one horror movie where a woman is murdered in the shower. “Great job, there self! Why don’t you go ahead and recall al the gruesome details of the damn murder as well!” he whisper shouts to himself. He slowly reaches out to his bathrobe and wraps it around himself. 

He walks up to his room door and peeps out of it thinking that maybe Ilsung had returned back home early today, as there were people coming over even through it’s a different fact that he has never done this the other 4 times his family came over. All he hears is silence outside, no sound of TV being downed downstairs, that’s what Ilsung does every day after returning home. He suddenly smells something delicious, and he realizes that he was just being paranoid. Him and his stupid brain, this is not a damn wattpad fan fiction for god sake. It was just the cooking maid who had come in, like anything else would have happened this place had firm security and literally nobody can break in here.

He quickly gets back to his room and gets dressed for the day, and grabs his sling bag on as he leaves for the grocery store. He was planning on making something for today which was the dessert, with hopes that maybe just maybe Ilsung will like it. 

When he reaches downstairs, he sees Miss.Hana along with her grandson in the kitchen. They had started preparing for the lunch and dinner today.

“Good Morning, Hongjoong-nim how are you feeling today?” she greets him. 

“I am fine today, aunty! And please don’t add ‘nim’, I’ve told you many times!” He greets back smiling a sunny smile. “hello Jae! No school today?” 

Jae, the grandson looks up from washing the chicken and makes a bow to him and shakes his head.

“Aiya, this kid! Despite being an alpha, he is so quiet I tell you! Anyway I could never skip formalities you know right, master?” Hana complains. Jae turns and goes back to doing his work

“Ahaha, It’s my husband who is master, miss not me!” he chuckles.

“You are both the same to me, master.” she moves closer and asks “did everything go alright?” 

Hongjoong blushes bright red being conscious of what she was referring to “Ah yes, aunty. Nothing to worry about” . 

During his heat he prefers not to have anyone around the house, for obvious reasons. His alpha is automatically out of the picture when he is going through heat. He usually spends this whole time alone using suppressants. His recent heat had passed last week, so he was clear for the month.

“anyway, I’ll be heading out, Um I’ll be making the dessert today, don’t push yourself too hard and please remember to lock the door before heading out! Thanks for being here!” he says already heading out of the kitchen.

“ Ah but what about breakfast?!” 

“I’ll grab something from outside!”

“It’s not healthy for you” she nags.

“I’m finnee~” he sing songs as he leaves the kitchen.

“aish you souldn’t eat outside food often…also are yo-“

“ah and he is already out of the house…haa…” she sighs. 

“hyung seems extremely excited today” Jae states with a small smile.

“I wonder if something has happened…. Is there anything special today he is even making dessert?” she scratches her head.

“not that I remember of…” Jae trails off.


	2. Chapter 2

Hongjoong was planning on making blueberry cheesecake today, after grabbing all the ingredients for the dessert, he drops the groceries in the backseat and gets back into the car and starts his drive back home. 

If he hadn’t heard his stomach grumbling he would have gone off further without eating anything today. This was also another of the after effects of his heat and suppressants, he completely loses his appetite completely. It’s almost dangerous for him to skip his food like this as sometimes he only eats once a day within the 3 day duration of his heat. 

He stops at the closest Starbucks and decides to eat in. The wave of fresh coffee hits him as soon as he walks into the café, and his stomach at this point is grumbling more than ever. He orders himself an white chocolate mocha and takes his place in front of the window. 

Hongjoong decides to call his mom to ask about when they will be arriving at his place so that he can hurry home. His mom picks up after a four rings.

“hello eomma?”

“Ah hello! Hongjoong? Been a while! Why can’t you call me often?”

“Sorry I have been a bit busy lately, how is every one?”

“everything is good over here , and your sister recently got the title of head girl at her school! You should have seen how great she looked on the day! My beautiful daughter!”

Well look at her go…I would have been head boy too given that I weren’t an omega damn it. 

“Omo my baby sister doing well in life! Reaching limits that I could NEVER! that’s amazing! Well my work won’t go to waste then, I was going to make Blueberry Cheesecake, her favorite, that reminds me what time will you guys be arriving today?”

“ We are Really proud of her! Since she presented as Alpha, the only way she has been going is up!” Mrs. Kim rants on.

“yes! I am really proud! Also you completely ignored my question there, that’s totally fine I’ll ask again anyway, so what time will you guys be arriving today?” he repeats with fake enthusiasm. 

“My boy, isn’t the dinner next week?”

“next week? Wasn’t it today?”

“Ilsung informed us that it was on Friday next week as this week you’ll be going through…ahem heat” his mother continues.

Of course. How else would he get to avoid getting caught by everyone else after he hasn’t been around for a while and the both of us won’t smell like each other. He concluded

“Ah sorry I must have missed it somehow, you know I get sort of confused sometimes like that..”

“It’s ok my son, I completely understand, you’ve always have had a bad memory as a child, it was really cute” she says giggling a bit.

“Hehe, yeah well I’ll see you guys next week I guess.”

“yes! I can’t wait to see you! Take care of yourself and we hope to get good news from you two soon hehe” 

“moooommm, you will if the time comes! You guys take care too! Bye bye love you!”

“love you too my sweetheart!” 

Toot toot toot toot 

Well so much for all the work he had gone through today. There is no way he could have messed up the dates so bad through, atleast Ilsung could have mentioned about this to him today. He decides to call Ilsung and conform everything once through.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

When Hongjoong opened the doors to his apartment, it was all dark, all the lights had been shut off completely. He reaches to the light switch and turns the lights on and goes to sit on the couch. He recalls the conversation he had with Ilsung before driving home.

“hello, can you please reach me to Ilsung?”

“may I know who is speaking?” 

“um I am his Husband.”

“Oh Forgive me Hongjoongissi, I’ll connect you to him now”

“yes, thank you” he replies back”

Toot toot

“Hongjoong?” pause “what was so important that you had to give me a call? Couldn’t this be done over text?” he inquires impatiently.

“ you pushed the date for the dinner with our parents forward without informing me, you even lied about my heat to my mom?” he starts angrily 

“Yeah? Is there a problem with that? How dare you talk to me with that voice? And are you sure you don’t have anything to tell me?”

“I will use whatever voice I want with you asshole, remember that your parents are just one phone call away from me, I can easily call them up and it won’t even take a minute for me to spill the nature of our relationship to them and then I can breathe easily, I’m not the one hiding anything you are ,that is why you are scared!”

“oh you are in so much trouble now, sweetheart. I saw your passport in the bed side drawer yesterday”

Hongjoong’s feet grow cold at this comment.

“Sexuality, Beta? You really think you can run away from me this easily huh? Say goodbye to your freedom as long as when you are with me, honey. Your only escape route has been now closed, have fun sleeping alone tonight, Hongjoong”

Doot doot doot doot.

When he finally thought he could live his life as a free person, he is back to square one. 

After moping on the couch for an hour and not being able to come to any conclusion he decides to make that cheesecake to get his mind off this problem for a while. 

He measures and lays the ingredients down on the platform and subconsciously drops the flour on the floor. Panicking he grabs the towel that was under the eggs and they all come crashing down. Weather this was a trigger or if it was his own over flowing emotions he doesn’t know but all that holding back comes pouring out through his eyes. He simply slides down to the floor and helplessly tries to hold his tears in, which was no good as it only became worse. If it wasn’t for the power breaking he would have gone on crying till he fell asleep on the kitchen floor. After his eyes get used to the dark, he gets up to go to the sink and wash his face, the dark really scares him, but he hadn’t gotten over his initial breakdown and was still shivering. That’s when he feels a presence in the kitchen. 

It was really low movement but he heard it even over the tap running, whoever this was is really close in the kitchen. Hongjoong stood there not moving a muscle hoping that he only imagined it and there was nothing to worry about, but still slightly started reaching his hand out to the kitchen scissors he just used.

BAAM. 

All he starts to see are back spots in his eyes. Hongjoong falls to the floor unconscious.

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please do read comments as it let's me improve.  
> The chapters will be kind of short.


End file.
